The present invention relates generally to the field of supports for flexible struts or rods that, in turn, support flexible walls, such as the flexible walls of an umbrella-type reflector, soft box, light dome or the like, for photographic and other image capture purposes, or the flexible walls of enclosures such as tents, canopies or the like.
Patents that have been found to be pertinent, include the following:
U.S. Pat. No.Inventor(s)4,750,509Kim4,981,387Younjae5,328,286Lee6,030,087Whittle6,076,935Kester6,176,598Seligman, et al.6,296,415Johnson, et al.6,604,844Hussey6,709,121Lowe, et al.7,077,534Harlocker.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,121 to Lowe, et al. discloses a rod mount for a support rod of a light bank. The rod mount is pivotally attached to a ring-shaped frame of the light bank, and includes at least one hole for receiving and retaining one end of the support rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,598 to Seligman, et al. discloses a strut holder tube for receiving and retaining the flexible strut of a reflector or soft box. The strut holder tube is pivotally mounted on a tube support. In the extended position, the strut holder tube extends radially outward from the tube support.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,087 to Whittle discloses a light reflector with radial ribs which are pivotally connect to an armature of the light reflector. The reflector is deployed by pivoting and locking the ribs in their extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,935 to Kester discloses a photographic lighting dome with a plurality of flexible support rods and a housing of flexible material. The lighting dome includes a central hub with insertion sockets for receiving and retaining the support rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,415 to Johnson, et al. discloses a cam style hub for engaging multiple flexible support struts an one time when the hub is rotated.
A need remains for a strut holding assembly, and, in particular, a strut holding arm of such an assembly, which can more easily be engaged to the inner free end of a strut for holding a flexible wall, the strut being moved into and held in a bent, tensioned position for holding the flexible wall in a use position.